


【I won't let you go】

by Thomas_Kun



Series: Daft emotion [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Electroma, Other, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Kun/pseuds/Thomas_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is vent writing. Takes place during the events of Electroma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【I won't let you go】

The car hummed as the two bots drove through the hot desert. Guy did not know where they were going, but was not complaining. He looked out the window and watched as someone wearing a helmet like his passed them on a tractor. He didn't think too much of it and stuck his hand out to make it into a dolphin as he moved it up and down. An amused chirp escaped him but his companion did not even bother to acknowledge what his friend was doing. The only noise that came from Thomas was a sigh followed by the sound of the car stopping.

"Thom? Why did we stop?" Thomas turned to look at his friend and then back at the desert road. "Parce que, Guy, we need to talk. We need to talk about our...emotions." Guy drew in his hand and faced his friend completely with his head tilted to the side. "Pourquoi?" Thomas gave the steering wheel a slight squeeze before answering. "Because it is not...natural. It is not natural for beings such as ourselves to be feeling what is only meant to be felt by humans."  Guy looked forward and suddenly the car resumed motion and a few minutes later they made their way into a town. Though, this town was odd. The people there did not resemble humans; they resembled both Thom and Guy-Manuel. Well, in the sense that they all had the same helmets as them.

Guy let his hand hang from the window as they reached a red light. Thomas stopped and looked at his window for a brief moment only to be met with a man reading a newspaper that slowly raised his head to look at Thomas. The silver bot quickly looked forward as the light turned green. It was not but a few minutes later that they were out of that town and at some strange building. Thom parked the car and got out as Guy-Manuel did the same. 

The duo entered the building, Thomas leading the way. They were greeted almost instantly by an almost blinding white light. Guy grabbed Thomas' hand as they made their way into the room which was crawling with about 5 people. Two of the people led them in separate directions and onto tables. Guy looked over to Thomas who was sitting there patiently. Instantly he felt something wrap around him and was then put into a resting position. Thomas did the same and soon after a coll substance poured over their helmets. Guy tried to move but could not. He let out low beeps that were soon silenced as everything literally went black. 

Guy woke up and he could see once more. He saw Thomas sitting up again but something was...different. Thomas did not look like himself. He had what appeared to be a strange mask. Suddenly, Guy received a message from his friend that read: ' _We are human now! We look human now! We are human now!_ ' Before Guy could respond, he felt Thomas grab his hand as he led him out. Thomas was chirping happily while Guy remained silent. Soon, though, they made their way back into the town of impostors as Guy secretly called them. As they strolled through, they got looks and despite the faces being void of emotion, he could tell it was not good. Hell, when they stopped in front of a kid wearing a Thomas helmet, his ice cream dropped. Guy chuckled at that and Thomas gripped his hand signalling him to go. 

"Thomas," Guy said through close-communication. "I do not feel this was a good idea. I mean...how they _look_ at us. They look at us with what I can tell to be disgust. I can feel it. This isn't good." Thomas simply ignored the message as the duo were soon greeted by the townspeople following them. It seemed that no matter how fast they went, the townspeople were keeping pace. The two broke out into a sprint as they could feel the wax begin to melt in the hot Summer sun. A few moments later, Guy was greeted by darkness and the sound of a door slamming. He tried to look around but it failed to provide him with any sort of idea as to where they were at. Though, suddenly the room was illuminated by a dimly lit light. Guy looked at Thomas whose head was revealing his silver helmet. The true Thomas was underneath there and Guy would be damned if he did not try to free his friend from his sick delusion. He tore at his own mask as the melted waxy liquid coated his gloved hands. Once he was done, he focused his attention onto Thomas who was staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Thomas, please, look at me. This is not you. This is not the real you. Please, let me free you." Without a second's thought, Guy reached up to Thomas' face and began tearing away the pieces, one after the other until all that was left was a sticky residue. Guy took a paper towel and soaked in water as he cleaned his friend's visor and helmet. Thomas looked down after it was all said and done. Guy tilted his head and another '?' appeared on his screen. Thomas let out low a low tweeting noise as his head raised.

"I-I am s-s-sorry, Guillaume. I wan-ted to be hu-man. I-I wan-ted t-t-to be human so ba-dly." His voice was glitching as he spoke and his silver hands were balled up into fists as he punched the mirror; shattering it instantly. Oil was leaking from his hand now but he did not care. He turned and headed out the door, Guy right behind him. Thomas did not speak for the remainder of the time. They walked through the hot desert as the sun bared down onto their backs. Guy looked down and watched the sand fly away as he walked, not noticing that Thomas had stopped a few minutes ago. It was when he received a message that he stopped and turned around to face his friend who was quite a ways behind him. 

"Guillaume, I need you to do something for me. Remember a few days ago when I made you promise something and I would not tell you what it was? You agreed and we left it alone. I need to tell you what that promise was." Thomas' voice was low, almost laced with a hint of sadness. Guy's fans whirred in the hot sun as he replied. "Oui, Thom, I remember. What is it that you made me promise?" Thomas took a few steps forward but then suddenly stopped in his tracks. "It was for you to...for you too..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. The promise was that Guy would help him detonate as he could not do it himself. You see, Thomas was fed up with feeling these emotions. Emotions that once brought him great joy that only brought sadness and hate. Hate that no matter how hard he tried he would never be human. He would never be able to truly feel what humans felt when they did certain things. Things like eating something delicious, smelling something or simply being happy. Suddenly, Thom was snapped back to reality as he found that Guy-Manuel was directly in front of him. 

"What is it, Thomas? Tell me, please." Thomas hugged Guy-Manuel as he whispered the promise. "You promised to help me detonate. I can not do it myself. I cannot bring myself to do it. You promised you would, you promised me." Guy's grip on Thomas' back tightened as he heard his friend let out small and rhythmic beats that was his form of crying. "Please, Guillaume. My dear friend, free me from this torturous body. Let me be free." Guy pulled away and looked at Thomas, his gaze watching Thomas as he turned around, revealing the switch on his back. Guy took in a deep breath and released it as he lifted up the protective covering and set the timer for 60 seconds. He then hovered a gold-plated finger over it as he pressed it, closing the covering once more. Thomas turned around as a beeping sound could be heard through the quiet desert air. Thomas hugged Guy once more, for the last time as he pushed Guy away.

Slowly, Guy walked away, not looking back. He counted the beeps as they went from 30 to 20 and then to 10. Thomas' hands were balled up into fists as the detonator reached 0. He could feel his insides turn red hot and a raising heat boiled inside of him. Then came the deafening sound of an explosion that pierced the air around them. Guy quickly turned around as he saw Thomas turn into shattered pieces that now littered the desert and sparkled. This was all that was left of his best friend. The one who had been with him through everything was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. Guy slowly made his way to the pieces as he gathered them up into a pile. This task took a long while. So long, in fact, that it was late afternoon. The sun was at it's hottest as Guy kneeled down beside his friend.

"This is what you wanted? You left me! You left me alone in this world to fend for myself! How could you, Thomas? HOW COULD YOU?!" Guy took off his helmet in his anger and smashed it on a rock on the ground. Over and over the helmet hit the rock as once was only small cracks became bigger and bigger until there in front of him lied shards of glass from his screen. Guy did not care, he did not care in the least. He laid his head in the sand and fumbled with the switch on his back. He was not going to be left alone. He was going to join Thomas, he was going to join Thomas no matter what. Where robots went, he did not know, he just could not be alone. He grunted in frustration as he could not reach the switch. After what seemed to be over thirty attempts, he gave up and just stared at his broken screen, not  really thinking anything. Though, when he looked at how the glass reflected the sun, he got an idea.

Guy carefully picked up a shard of the glass and held it up to the sun's rays. Almost instantly a beam of sunlight hit his other hand which produced a tiny bit of smoke to appear. Guy chirped happily as he soon watched his glove go up in flames revealing the metallic fingers underneath. A few moments later, his arm was completely ablaze. The fire soon spread to his upper torso and then down to his legs. It would take him a while to incinerate, he figured, and he got up and started to walk. Where he was walking, he did not know. Anywhere was better then here. He walked and walked as the sun lowered behind the dunes. The only light that was around was coming off of his own burning body. By now, though, the only visible things were his metallic skin and inner workings of any robot. He began to move slower and slower as his joints became harder to move. Despite this, he pressed on until he could walk no more. He dropped to his knees as he felt his fans failing to cool his systems down.

"Thomas, this was what you wanted, oui? To be rid of this cursed form. I want it too, Thomas, just to be with you once more. I am coming home, Thoma, I am coming home to you." A few minutes later, Guillaume-Emmanuel de Homem-Christo was no more. An empty shell that once held many memories and life was nothing but scrap metal in the middle of the desert.

\-----

 **BONUS!** : _Alternate Ending...?_

"Guillaume? Why won't you move? Why won't you keep your promise? Guillaume, answer me!" Came the frantic voice of Thomas as he shook the gold bot. "Please, Gee, please set me free." Guy looked at him and embraced him in a hug once more. "Non. I will not do this. I would have promised nothing of the sort if I had known. You will not leave me alone in this world. I will not let you." Thomas just stood there, not making a move as Guy's arms snaked around his torso. "Q-Quoi? Guy I-" He was cut off by Guy-Manuel letting off a rather loud humming noise. Guy rubbed his head against Thomas' shoulder once the humming stopped.

"We will figure this out together. I promise you that. We have been through so much, Thomas, that I cannot let you do this to yourself. I hope you will forgive me." With that, Guy literally _drug_ the taller bot along with him as they made their way out of the desert and back into the town and into their car. Guy drove this time around as Thomas sat numbly in the passenger's seat. This was how it was for the entirety of their trip. The deafening silence was very welcoming. That is, at least to Guy-Manuel. 


End file.
